A Dangerous threat
by Demonkid
Summary: AU. Naruto a ninja of complete idiocy, was underestimated most of his life, but what happens when he turns out to be the reincarnation of Himura Kenshin, and with a large arsenal of battojutsu at his command is a very dangerous foe. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!


The Reincarnation of Batusai the Manslayer

Legend:

"hi" dialogue

_Hi thoughts _

* * *

It was the happiest day in Konoha if you asked anyone in the hidden village except for a very hurt Naruto running on his birthday no less, from a crowd of shinobi and villagers alike.

Naruto was running for his life as he was chased by the ordinary villagers with clubs, frying pans or anything they could get their hands on, the shinobi ranged from genin, all the way to jounin and the occasional ANBU. _why am I always being chased, its my birthday and they should be celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko_ though Naruto.

"Why do you hate me so much" cried Naruto

The crowd of people behind him just laughed before they muttered "You killed a lot of shinobi and villagers and then you have the nerve to ask us why we hate you…demon spawn… abomination."

Naruto stood their completely dumbfounded, while thinking _I have never killed anyone, then why do you say I killed a lot of shinobi and villagers when I'm still not even a genin…_ he continued running with his life in the balance, he was not going to stop until he either was saved by someone _which was very unlikely, _he could no longer run, they stopped chasing him or he reached the sanctuary which was his home.

Moving at speeds that would make most men jealous he evaded all the villagers, most genin and a few chunin. Slowly his speed kept increasing, after finally evading most of his pursuers he took it from the ground to the trees where he would hopefully hide from the higher nins.

When he reached the compound of the forest he quickly behind some trees while minimizing his chakra outage, to that of a normal animal that inhabited this forest.

The stronger chunin, most jounin and the few ANBU where there looking attentively for the "demon spawn" which they had difficultly in spotting the hiding jinchuuriki. Naruto being well aware if he was spotted he would he would be severely injured at best, discarded his coat in an attempt to confuse his deadly pursuers… which was much in vain as he soon found out.

By now they had looked over most of the surrounding forest and where close to finding Naruto, gradually getting closer and closer to his whereabouts. Nothing for him to defend himself with put as much chakra as his little body could muster into running away from the fray he had no chance in winning. Moving his 10 year old body as fast as he could which was approximately the level of a rookie jounin, was a hard thing for his body to cope with but it was slightly getting easier for his body to adapt to as every meter he passed like if this was second nature to himself… sooner and sooner he was starting to drop the chakra enhance speed and moved even faster without any aide from his chakra.

After the jounins felt the presence of chakra enhanced movements, they quickly skedaddled toward the location of his chakra signature.

Naruto felt scared, this wasn't going to end to pretty for him, having about 6 jounins, 2 ANBU black ops and 5 chunnins made their way through the forest clearing deeper into the woods, following the chakra signature from the frightened demon.

Naruto ran through the forest hoping to lose them, or be saved by some animals that block and slow down the ninjas who were looking for him. Throughout this event all he could think about was _why do they hate me so much, and what's with so many people after me. I'm a 10 year orphan, who all his life have been hated and the only bad things that I have ever done were pranks and small ones at that. _Continuing his way through the lushes forest, he jumped onto the treetops and jumped with a combination of grace and speed to move deeper and deeper into the unknown abyss he called the Konoha woods.

The ANBU, jounins and chunnins were getting extremely tired having to after running in search of the sly fox. Naruto kept up running faster and faster… moving in an arc like pattern heading back to Konoha slowly.

The ninjas were confused as to why they were not able to catch that 10 year old kid, after several hours, he was still evading them and making most chunin, and some jounin stamina to shame. Most chunin had enough of this and Shunshin no Jutsu away onto the Konoha borders. A few jounin had started to slow down and put chakra into their legs to reduce the friction and run faster in hope to catch up the quick abomination.

Naruto had already stopped running on the ground and jumped from tree to tree with a mystical grace, not seen since the era of the samurai. The ANBU kept on running with their normal speed having been ninja trackers in the ANBU they were use to running around a lot, of course they almost never run this much but they were used to running long distances. The remaining chunin and jounin Shunshin no Jutsu to the Konoha borders themselves and let the ANBU specialist take over.

Naruto continued to run, getting closer and closer to the village and closer to his sanctuary his home, unluckily for him it was at this exact time that the ANBU decided to enhance their speed by imbedding deep within their muscles all over their bodies, their eyesight, speed and strength all roze at least to about twice their previous levels.

Now that the ANBU's where gaining and fast on their target, after about a couple of minutes they had him caught in the middle of their movements. The slowly unsheathed their katana's for a dramatic affect it would have on the frightened boy up ahead.

Naruto did tripped from the sudden shock of being killed by their sharp weapons. Naruto evaded the ferret masked ANBU's frontal swipe by sidestepping, and following it by rolling to the other side where he quickly jumped from the horizontal strike of the cat masked ANBU. Naruto quickly back flipped his way out of the reach from both their weapons but was bashed by behind from one of the ANBU who performed a quick Shunshin no Jutsu. The ANBU bashed him in the back with the hilt of the katana then striking Naruto with a quick chop to his left arm, instantly numbing it.

Naruto screamed from the pain of having been hit on his back, and was on the verge of fainting if it didn't bring out unavoidable doom. Clutching his left hand with his right, he swayed wildly from sided to side avoiding the vertical strikes from the ANBU. The ANBU quickly getting annoyed at Naruto's defiance of letting himself die both performed a powerful horizontal swipe followed by a vertical strike, which lastly was ended with a quick and powerful lunge which was avoided by Naruto who sidestepped to the right then left, jumped to the air and back-flipped out of the reach of both lunges.

Naruto quickly rushed into the fray hoping to confuse the seasoned ninjas, hitting one in the gut with the help of his momentum, and kicking the other with as much force as he could did nothing but smacked the air out of them for a second… quickly going on the offensive again as he launched a powerful jab at the ferret masked ANBU who quickly caught his fist and twirled him in the air by it and then thrown straight into the tree.

Naruto hit the tree hard and then fell down to the grown with his air knocked out of him, as he gasped for the air. The ANBU quickly seeing him stand up performed the Shikumi no Jutsu, as Naruto saw his imminent death from the two ANBU who just smirked.

As the murderous intent quickly left Naruto paralyzed in fear, they both rushed with their katana's at the hands for a quick beheading as Naruto stood their on his knees. Just as the swipe was going to land both of them felt a tug in their katana's as they saw Naruto stop both their attacks with a mysterious reverse blade katana. Which had mysteriously appeared before the ominous looking red head holding the blade with Naruto before he fused with Naruto.

The ANBU stood their a little frightened after seeing the mysterious red haired man they had seriously seen somewhere before, enter Naruto… and the problem was that wasn't Kyuubi.

Naruto slowly stood up holding the omnipotent weapon, in his hands although he had never once fought with a weapon he could somehow remember how to use it, and how to operate with the ominous Battōjutsu style the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū.

Taking a firm grip of the reverse bladed weapon he rushes head on to both the dumbfounded ANBU, but as he closes in to both the ANBU he calls out Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūsōsen as he moves so fast and destroys one of the ANBU as the blade complete sends the unfortunate nin into a state of unconsciousness, leaving behind one very angry, frightened and confused ANBU member left.

The ANBU quickly distills a few shuriken from his pouch and sends them on to Naruto who quickly uses Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Doryusen which protects him from the dozen or so shuriken. The ANBU quickly using the distraction to perform a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, as he exhales out a large fireball attack straight at Naruto. Naruto quickly defends by using Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūmeisen which sends a small sonic boom at the fireball returning it back to the unsuspecting nin.

* * *

The hokage who had witnessed a large fireball at the border of Konoha quickly dispatched the ANBU black ops, and left with them towards the location of the disturbance, but when he got there he saw a sight that he, and his men could not believe.

Naruto stood there evading strike after strike of the ANBU's katana, another ANBU was on the ground unconscious… and from what he could see Naruto was taunting the ANBU into showing him more of his power. The ANBU quickly performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and created 3 shadow clones, to attack Naruto who dodged their attacks, and countered with Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Doryusen as the earth around him hit's the doppelgangers and took them out. A powerful Katon: Karyū Endan is launched at Naruto, who quickly jumps over the fire dragon and rushes at the ANBU with blinding speed that could only be at kage taijutsu specialist levels. The next thing the see is the ANBU member flying off from the sonic boom which Naruto had left out at, and out of no where materialized in front of the hokage and asked, "So did you like the show" which left a very dumbfounded kage, who was just shocked to see Naruto appear out of nowhere and almost give him a heart attack, the ANBU entourage were a little afraid, they had just seen an ANBU taken out with minimal effort, and another one unconscious on the ground.

Not to mention that he was a speedy little demon, of the highest caliber… that speed just wasn't human, and will never be. The shocked hokage just muttered "I'm happy to see that your okay Naruto… and who taught you how to use a reverse bladed weapon… the answer more than just shocked him "No one, I feel like I've been using it my whole life but today was my first day I ever even held one… funny huh"

The happy go lucky Naruto was replaced by a more serious, deadly and powerful Naruto. There was rumors about a kid who took out 2 ANBU member's by himself, which no one but the ANBU and hokage knew to be true, and the identity of the particular boy.

Naruto quickly, changed his dressing style to accommodate the usage of his sword better which was a red tight t-shirt that, a dark blue loose full length pants, that didn't restrict his mobility one bit, a dark blue sleeved vest, a dark blue bandana over his hair, with his reverse bladed swords on its sheath, which was strapped on to his waist.

He no longer moved with the sluggish movements one who not only wonders of his existence, or one that has to be aware of his surrounding at all times, but with a graceful stride and commanding attitude, although he chose to hide it in the academy where the old man had said "Naruto, I would like you to remain with your charade you played throughout the academy, keep everything the way it was… until the day your assigned your teams and I have a little gift for you." He quickly pulled out a small scroll, before handing him a scroll of a few forbidden jutsu's before he warned him "Naruto I'm giving you this because I trust that you will know what to do with it. Don't let me down okay Naruto-kun, this scroll has a few jutsu's… the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and finally the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto practiced these all in secret after his time in the academy, slowly through the 2 years he perfected his chakra control, learned all three kinjutsu's, the basic academy level ninjutsu's except for the Bunshin no Jutsu which he found out was impossible no matter what level of chakra proficiency he acquired. He knew a total of 5 jutsu's, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu. Although his jutsu list was very limited he could work wonders with them, and his battōjutsu arsenal more than made up for it.

* * *

School for the most bunch was uneventful, although he did acquire a few more friends, and made his friends life long, nothing much changed except for the constant threats which use to surround him wherever he went. I guess people feared your power when you had godlike speed and where the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū style. A style that was known in the Edo era, which was last used by the most deadliest man in the world Kenshin Himura, otherwise known as Batosai the Manslayer after being the strongest of the imperialist's.

It was the day of the exam, and Naruto would have a lot of problem if they didn't accept the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto was busily talking with Kiba.

"Hey Kiba so what are you going to do after you graduate" asked Naruto. Kiba boastfully answered "Not much, just go and challenge my older sister, to a match, then after I whip her… I'll never let her see the time of day." Naruto just smirks and asks "So your going to fight with your hot older sister, can I come watch" Kiba just blissfully answers "Yeah sure Naruto,… Hey wait, god damn it Naruto stop saying my sister is hot"

Naruto just laughed before saying "Well Kiba I'm sorry to say this but seriously dog-breath but you sister is hot, she's a lot prettier than Sakura and Ino… hey you think maybe you can ask her out for me you know…" Kiba just screeched out "Hell no deadlast, I don't want your dumb ass as a brother in law… fuck that" Naruto just continued laughing while, Kiba fumed on Naruto once again asking him to ask her out for him… Shino was there just being quiet as usual.

Shikamaru was saying " troublesome blond, hormones… troublesome girls" before going to sleep.(lol he went to sleep… what did you expect he's Shikamaru)

Hinata who was overhearing the conversation felt hurt, _Naruto-kun likes Kiba's sister Hana…damn you Hana, why won't Naruto-kun like me!!! Waghhh…_ Hinata was crying in the inside while Naruto was over there laughing… about the fuming Kiba.

"NARUTO" was all that was heard as Kiba was trying to kill Naruto for talking so openly about his sister, and what kind of acts he wanted to perform to Hana.

Naruto could be seen running for his life from a very pissed off Kiba, while laughing at Kiba's expense. The class was quieted down by Iruka who screamed at them "Shut up, listen for your name to be called, and try your best to pass this exam…" he then happily said "Good luck everyone."

Slowly each of them made their way to the from Akamichi Chouji all the way to Yamanaka Ino. The last one thanks to the ruckus was Naruto as a punishment.

Iruka stood there praying for Naruto to pass the exam, "Naruto please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu"… Naruto stood there before asking "Hey Iruka-sensei is it okay if I perform any type of bunshin or does it have to be a regular bunshin" … which Iruka responds "Its okay, any type of bunshin will work, except if you cant get the basic bunshin you probably wont be able to get anything higher than that."

Naruto happily yelps "Yes, genin here I come"… "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," and there 10 shadow clones came into existence. Iruka looked with his jaw on the ground…" congratulations Na-Naruto you pass"… Iruka slowly passes Naruto his hitia-tae before offering to buy some ramen as a reward for passing the exam, but not only that he had gotten a perfect score something never before acquired… it was as if he has lived a life, in the Edo era.

Although Naruto had achieved the title of rookie of the year, he declined it. Already knowing that the Sandaime hokage was going to put him in a solo team, with his sensei being the legendary toad sannin Jiraiya.

Sasuke was named rookie of the year, to everyone's shock. Naruto just kept his new emotionless façade during the whole ordeal. Everyone cheered for Sasuke, who gladly accepted the attention but just played cool, shrugged and said "huh…" Naruto stood their not believing what he had just seen Sasuke although jumping inside put up that dark cool mysterious look and walked away.

It was the time to tell everyone who they were teamed up with, which Iruka more than happily got underway…

"Team 1... Team 2... Team 3...Team 4... Team 5... Team 6... Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Ibisumi Sai, jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi… Team 8... Team 9, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, jounin sensei Sarutobi Asuma… Team 10, Inuzaka Kiba, Aburama Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata, jounin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai." forgetting to say the last part Iruka quickly tells out Naruto's name. "By the way Naruto, that you will have a sensei by your self… doesn't know who's your sensei though, sorry"

Hinata just though _I guess I won't be with Naruto-kun.

* * *

_

Ino just screeched "Why am I stuck with lazy ass Shikamaru, and fat ass Chouji… when forehead girl is with sexy Sasuke and whoever Sai is." at this point Sakura was saying something's on the lines of "Chaa, True love conquers all… me and Sasuke-kun were destined to fall in love… TAKE THAT INO-PIG!"

Ino was fuming, followed by moping, and ultimately ended, by trying to get over the black haired Adonis. She silently made her way home after crying for having been teamed up with both pains in the ass. She moved sluggishly and dejectedly to her home where she heard some ANBU's talking. So she slowly, and with the best stealth she could go made her way towards the location of the ANBU's talking which wasn't very far away.

"Hey Izu, can you believe that the demon spawn, is being taught by Jiraiya-sama. He's already powerful enough but having a legendary sannin, as a sensei… is just going to get him stronger. I still cant believe he took out two ANBU's when he was 10 years old, and I remember I was there when he took out the second one. I had never seen anyone as fast as him" whispered one ANBU member.

"Yeah I know what you mean Taki, and what was with that kid… did you see how he moved, the way he used his reverse blade katana. He actually defended the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, and Katon: Karyū Endan, with just his sword… that sonic boom of his seriously left me deaf for a week" whispered Izu.

"Who knows Izu, maybe some time soon he will, join the ANBU… and when he does, we will give him some initiation" as he laughed maniacally, said Taki.

Ino left at this time, to ask her father who the demon spawn was, maybe she knew him but till then. She also had much more crying and whimpering to do before the day was over. She slowly made her way from corner to corner, till she arrived to konoha central, then followed the path to the shop district where her family's flower store and home was located.

As soon as she arrived home, she went straight from her room where she cried for an hour, before she realized that Sasuke never paid any attention to her, so why should she cru for him… it was his loss. She started realizing how childish she was, ever since she first sighted Sasuke… she became Sakura's rival, losed her best friend to a degree and nothing good ever happened.

So why should she start feeling sorry for herself? She instantly brightened up, and decided to find out how the mysterious demon spawn was and why the ANBU hated him so bad, there couldn't really be a demon in Konoha… could there?

She meticulously made her way down the stairs to the second floor where her mom, and dad would be most likely located. Moving oh so slowly she came up behind them and startled them by enveloping her father Inoichi in a giant hug, before she asked "Hey dad, who is the demon spawn I here about, and who's Jiraiya?"

* * *

Inoichi to say the least was very startled, while pondering on the though of _why does she want to know stuff about Naruto, who would of told her that he was being trained by Jiraiya-sama of the three legendery ninjas. The sannin. __Although it would be wise to know. " So Ino what do you know about, the village pariah?"_

_If he was confused before this made him even more perplexed. "Not much father, all I know is that he's strong, he beat two ANBU members when he was 10 years old, and now he's being taught by Jiraiya… by the way who is Jiraiya.?"_

_I had heard he beat, two ANBU's, but I never had believed that rumor, being a jounin instead of a ANBU black op member, I was never asked to follow the disturbance that day, I remember hearing a lot of different information, one being that he was being paired up with Jiraiya was to make him into a weapon… so if he really took out two ANBU members, then the reason he is being taught by the legendary toad sage, is simple to watch out for his increase in power and mental stability, and someone who is strong enough to threaten him. _While pondering on the thoughts, he told his daughter "I really don't know Ino but, if what you said is true… he might be around your age, and if that's the case you might of seen him in the academy, and in essence the demon spawn is not really a demon but has acquired the power of a great demon," and before I forget "Jiraiya, he is the great toad sage, or other wisely know as the toad sannin. He is part of Sarutobi's genin team, and a very powerful ninja." He also muttered something the author of the best stories in the whole world.

_

* * *

_

_Ino stayed quiet after finding out that the famed sword user, might have been in the academy with her, and also finding out that he wasn't a real demon but had the power of a demon, who could it be… Sasuke, no he's the rookie of the year. He's shown a lot of potential but he likes to show off… to grab the attention, plus he was teamed up with Sakura and that Sai person, who is that Sai person though. The only person, who was teamed up by themselves was the dobe Naruto, but he was no where near that strong… he couldn't even perform the henge no jutsu properly how was he suppose to beat two ANBU level ninja. Although they were the most recognized ANBU as the phoenix and dragon, they were definitely no pushovers. _

_That night Ino went to sleep, with many questions and perplexed of the identity of the mysterious swordsman. _

_

* * *

_

_Sakura was happy, she was with her Sasuke-kun, and the very similar Sai, through teamwork they passed the exam, and Sasuke found a rival, Sai was much stringer than the other genin and possible stronger than Sasuke himself. Kakashi-sensei wears a mask to cover up his face, all we learned about him was that his name is well Hatake Kakashi. Sai, well he is an exact clone of Sasuke in attitude and he actually looks a lot like him to, except that he dresses even more effeminate than Sasuke-kun. Sai, was looking for someone during the exam, it was weird he wasn't paying a lot of attention until it was clear that the person he was looking for was not going to show up… I did hear him something like "I can sense someone, of great power near here…" It wasn't until the end that we met that source, who would of thought that Jiraiya-sama would show up, and he said something about troublesome blond gaki. Nonetheless this was a frivolous day, a lot of awkward things happened. _

_Before she knew it she was fast asleep, dreaming about a certain Uchiha heir doing some provocative things with her. The occasional moan, and movement of the sheets in her bed could be faintly heard that night._

_

* * *

_

The day passed without much excitement, except for the fact that Naruto and Ero-sennin had left late in the afternoon, to go on a long pilgrimage to learn elemental jutsu's and the abilities to control his elemental affinities which just happened to be fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. He had an affinity for all the 5 elements, it was still unclear if he could master the use of mukuton and hyoton.

Naruto spent the day with the presence of Jiraiya the toad sage, who although was the only open pervert or super pervert, was extremely strong and wise… it seems that with living over 50 years he has gotten a hold of a lot of jutsu's from various levels of difficulty and power. He had an arsenal of over 200 jutsu's ranging from simple D'rank to difficult S'rank, and mostly being around B'rank and higher. He also had a very useful spy network, and many powerful acquaintances that would teach Naruto a lot of techniques in the near future,

During this trip, they were given a lot of different missions ranging from B'class scroll recoveries to S'class assassinations.(AN:they were given a lot of missions although they still ahve to do them, Ill present a few of them in the next chapter) They had about four months before the start of the chunin exams, and in those four months they would use in the best of their abilities. No moment would be wasted, and no minute would be left without properly used to the highest extent,.

So the trip began…

* * *

AN: Hey how do u like it? Telle me what your think, so Seal Master was part of my inspiration but mine wil be different... Naruto will mostly only fight with his reverse blade katana..

Next chapter will be all of Naruto's pre-chunnin exam... wave arc is now going to be with Naruto by himself, and will help out with defeating Zabuza and Haku, Jiraiya was going to do some "research" so yeah tell me what you think... I got bored so I went and made it a new story, I'll try and update the first chapter by sunday to catch all teh quarks and stuff... the life of people without betas..sighs

Demon Kid... over and out

PS. Should Haku and Zabuza survive, should the team up with Naruto for the chunin exams... would be interesting dont ya think...?

This probably wont have a pairing but might!


End file.
